universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Superstar Limo
''Cartoon Superstar Limo ''is a dark ride at Universal Studios Williamsburg, Universal Studios Detroit and Universal Studios Carolina. It opened with Universal Studios Williamsburg on June 27th, 1995. TBA. The attraction is themed to Universal cartoon characters. TBA.. Ride Summary (1995-2016) You've been invited to Hollywood for your movie premiere. Board your limo and go on a slow-moving scenic tour through a cartoon-like Hollywood and meet your favorite Universal Cartoon characters along the way. But get to The Chinese Theater quick and try to avoid the paparazzi! (2017-present) TBA. Exterior The Exterior is designed to look like a soundstage with an outdoor mural depicting Hollywood. TBA. Queue Guests enter a cartoonish recreation of LAX Airport where they walk around the terminal to the limos. Monitors overhead show news from an animated impersonation of John Beard as he talked about that new superstars (you) will be apart of a new movie with cartoon characters. During the refurbishment, the queue is changed. The queue is now themed around a movie studio with posters for animated movies from 1964-2017 and new queue video showcasing clips from animated movies. Pre Show TBA Ride After guests board their limos, they go through a tunnel, where monitors in the vehicle show a collect call from an animated stereotypical agent (voiced by TBA) who tells riders to get to The Chinese Theater and not to be late. The limo exits the tunnel and enters Rodeo Drive, where they encounter TBA. TBA. Post Show After you unboard your limos, you go either the exit to the ride or watch a 8 minute movie about Don Bluth. During the refurbishment, they added in a store called Toonywood Superstore and the theater now would sometimes show the 8 minute movie as it became the home to previews for upcoming animated theatrical and television films along with direct to DVD films. The list of previews * Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie (Late October-Mid November 2017) * Ferdinand (Late November-Early December 2017(cut short because of the Disney/Fox buyout) * Early Man (Mid January-Early February 2018) * Isle of Dogs (film) (Late February-Early March 2018) * Sherlock Gnomes (Early-Mid March 2018) * Duck Duck Goose (Late March-Mid April 2018) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Early June-Early July 2018) * Teen Titans Go To the Movies (Mid-Late July 2018) * Smallfoot (Late August-Mid September 2018) * The Grinch (Early October-Early November 2018) Characters Featured in the Attraction * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from The Land Before Time (1995 onwards) * Fievel and Tiger from An American Tail (1995 onwards) * Rex, Dweeb, Elsa, and Woob from We're Back: a Dinosaur Story (1995 onwards) * Charlie from All Dogs Go to Heaven (1995 onwards) * Don Bluth as Himself (1995 onwards) * The Agent (1995 onwards) (he is not an animatronic, he is seen in the vehicle's onboard monitor) * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Mr Krabs (2017 onwards) * Buddy, Jovie, Emily, Walter, Michael from Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2017 onwards, Christmas Only) * Robloxian, Guest, Noob from Roblox (2017 onwards) * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup (2017 onwards) * Bugs Bunny (2017 onwards) * Mordecai and Rigby (2017 onwards) * Mario, Rosalina, Jeffy, Bowser Jr, Joseph, Cody, Bowser, Chef Pee Pee (2017 onwards) Cast * Drew Carey as The Agent (1995-2016) * Jimmy Fallon as The Agent's Son (2017-present) * TBA as Announcer (1995-present) * Don Bluth as Himself (1995-present) * Jeff Bennett as TBA. * Rob Paulsen as TBA. * TBA. Ride Transcript * Announcer: Hello there superstars! to ensure you have a safe tour through Hollywood, please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the limo and be sure to watch your children. * (Vehicle makes a left then right turn, going into a tunnel) * Announcer: There's a collect call for you, it's your new agent! * (a stereotypical cartoon agent which is holding a cigar appears on the on-board screens) * The Agent: Welcome to Hollywood! Such a sensation as always! (kisses) Listen, I'll have your contract at the premiere, OK? Just get to the Chinese Theater pronto, your hear me? Everyone's waiting kapiese, now don't be late babe! (kisses) * TBA. Trivia * Universal's Dark Ride Cartoon Superstar Limo Was Better Than The Disney California Adventure Version Of The Ride Superstar Limo Because TBA. * in 2001, Universal Once Again sued Disney for $4 Million Dollars claiming that the attraction, Superstar Limo in Disney's California Adventure copied ideas from Cartoon Superstar Limo This Was One Of The Reasons Why Superstar Limo Closed In 2002. * The Ride was originally going to include other cartoon characters from Warner Bros and MGM. Unfortunately, due to budgetary issues, Universal only allowed the designers to use Universal Cartoon IPs and Don Bluth IPs from MGM and Universal. It wasn't until the 2017 refurbishment that we could see more characters from Fox, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, Paramount, Nickelodeon, and even Roblox and YouTube. * in December 2016, the attraction shut down for a 9 month refurbishment that included new animatronics, repainted scenery, a new store called the Toonywood Superstore, new HD inseat monitors for the limos with a new film with the agent, replacing the outdated inseat monitors and the terribly outdated 1995 monitor film, a new 3D segment similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman and Transformers The Ride, having 3D glasses called Star Glasses, a longer experience with the ride split into 12 segments, a new queue and videos, a new ending, and a new story where Plankton, Sideshow Bob, Rumpelstiltskin, Mojo Jojo, Nigel, Victor, Nancy and Bubbles, Anti Pops, Ice King, and Captain Gutt teamed up and The Agent explained about the superstar limo in a new preshow which wasn't in the original.Plus the post show film about Don Bluth will become seasonal with new previews for upcoming movies will be shown in the theater, starting with a preview for Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie. Also, all paparazzi references were removed due to Universal receiving too many complaints about the paparazzi references since the death of Princess Diana in 1997. The ride reopened with a huge celebration and was re-dedicated in September 8, 2017. The new version got good reviews received by guests and fans and some guests and fans said that they prefer the 1995 version better but still good due to they where some references to the 1995 version such as The Agent's Son saying the same lines before saying "Forget it my dad kept saying that line" Gallery TBA we need images. Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Images will be uploaded!